<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blissful Encounter by AngstAddicted</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142005">Blissful Encounter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstAddicted/pseuds/AngstAddicted'>AngstAddicted</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hardcore, M/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:19:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstAddicted/pseuds/AngstAddicted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seventeen wears a bunny suit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Android 17/Trunks Briefs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blissful Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he was nineteen years old, Trunks offered to watch Seventeen's island for him so he could take a break from work. What he really wanted was an excuse to see him. He talked Seventeen into staying with him for one day to show him the ropes. Trunks hung onto his every word, the smoothness of his voice.  </p><p>They had shared a tent that night. The thrill of being caught only made him more aroused as he stroked himself next to Seventeen's sleeping form. </p><p>He felt so guilty about it that he avoided visiting him after that. </p><p> </p><p>Tonight, Seventeen came to one of his mother's Halloween parties. </p><p>Eighteen had handed him a matching costume to change into. Like Eighteen, his hair had also changed. It was parted to the left, opposite of Eighteen, and more layered, the hair framing his face cut slightly shorter to add more volume. He wore a white pin to keep his bangs out of his face. In his ears were blue studs made from a precious stone. </p><p>Despite the passage of time, Seventeen retained the appearance of a young adult. Where he had once looked up to him, Trunks now felt like he was looking at someone younger than himself.  </p><p> </p><p>Trunks clenched his cup in his hand when he saw him. Seventeen's cuteness reignited the torch he'd been carrying for him for years. He had gone through many girlfriends and boyfriends, hoping to find someone who wasn't after money or status. Someone who could help him forget Seventeen. He was always disappointed. </p><p> </p><p>When Seventeen went to an empty room to change into his costume, Trunks followed. He should've felt shame for trying to spy on him like some pervert, but he was incapable of rationalization that moment.</p><p>The door was only slightly open, enough to where he could see Seventeen from behind. He watched as Seventeen undressed, first with his jeans, staring as cream-smooth thighs were the first showing of skin. He wore small boxer-briefs that cupped a round bottom. </p><p>Seventeen held up the costume to get a better look at it. It looked like some kind of bunny magician outfit. It was slightly more scantily-clad than his sisters, probably as a role-reversal statement. Seventeen seemed amused and hardly embarrassed to don such a revealing outfit. To wear it right, he would need to take off his underwear. Trunks looked away then, knowing he had been watching for too long. He had been only mildly aroused, but thinking about those thin tights traveling up Seventeen's legs made the tent in his pants as hard as a mountain. He cursed and rushed to the nearest restroom to take care of it. He imagined his cock in between the thigh gap of Seventeen's lithe thighs, his hands tearing holes into his tights. </p><p>When he was about to come, he pretended he was shooting onto Seventeen's pretty face.</p><p> </p><p>As he went down the same hall again, the door to Seventeen's room opened. Seventeen peeked his head out and caught his eye. </p><p>"Ah- Trunks! Could you help me for a sec?"</p><p>Trunks blushed nervously. </p><p>"S-sure, Seventeen."</p><p>Seventeen looked taken aback, as though he was surprised to hear that name.</p><p>"Ah… right. Forgot where I was for a sec."</p><p>As Trunks came into the room, he noticed Seventeen was wearing the costume. He swallowed as Seventeen turned his back towards him. The little bunny tail was the cherry on top of his perfect backside.</p><p>"Could you zip me up?" asked Seventeen.</p><p>"I can handle the vest and the cuffs. This part is hard, though. I don't know how women do it."</p><p>Trunks swallowed and gripped Seventeen's waist. While Seventeen buttoned the cuffs on his wrists, he pulled up the zipper.</p><p>He leaned forward and breathed in Seventeen's scent, his nose only centimeters away. His hair smelled freshly washed. Trunks' grip tightened. Seventeen made a soft noise.</p><p>“Is there something wrong with the zipper?”</p><p>Trunks pulled away, chastising himself.</p><p>"Uh, yeah! Just a snag- it’s fine now!"</p><p>Seventeen glanced back at him, sizing him up with his eyes.</p><p>"You know, you've really grown… I almost mistook you for someone else.”</p><p>Trunks chuckled, flustered.</p><p>“You haven’t changed at all, Seventeen."</p><p>Seventeen pulled on a vest with long coat-tails.</p><p>“That’s not my real name, you know.” </p><p>“Huh? Really?”</p><p>“It’s Lapis.”</p><p>“Lapis…” </p><p>Trunks realized the blue studs were indeed made of lapis lazuli. </p><p>“Like your earrings.”</p><p>Lapis raised a hand to his ears and touched a stud. </p><p>“These were a gift...” </p><p>Lapis clasped the cuffs around his wrists,  then placed his hands on his hips and smiled sheepishly. </p><p>“How do I look?”</p><p>Trunks felt frozen into place.</p><p>He thought Eighteen was pretty, but she kind-of scared Trunks. He had nightmares about her destructo disc since childhood. Trunks had always preferred Lapis' inviting smile and midnight-black hair. Seeing him in that bunny outfit revealed his sexiness, his playful demeanor implying a more slutty persona. </p><p>
  <em> Ah… so this is heaven. </em>
</p><p>"You look <em> really </em>cute."</p><p>Lapis tapped a finger against his chin thoughtfully.</p><p>“Now, what kind of things do bunnies say to their magicians? How about, ‘how may I service you tonight, master’?”</p><p>Trunks groaned and turned his back to Lapis, once again erect. He inched closer to the door. </p><p>“Sounds good- um, I should get back to the party...” </p><p>Lapis giggled.</p><p>"It's so adorable how red your ears are…" </p><p>"Please- don't tease me. I'm twenty-three now. I'm hardly a kid anymore."</p><p>"I guess so, but you should wear a costume anyway. You're never too old to have fun."</p><p>"Sure…"</p><p>Lapis leaned towards Trunks, concerned. </p><p>“Trunks? Are you all right?" </p><p>He was not. His body shook with excitement, his mind becoming clouded with primal urges. </p><p>Lapis touched his hand.</p><p>"Hey-" </p><p>Trunks quickly turned and pulled Lapis into his hold, his erection pressed against his revealing outfit. Lapis gasped, his face flushed pink. </p><p>"Trunks?" </p><p>"Lapis, I know you can fight me off if you wanted. So if you don’t want me to kiss you, hit me as hard as you can."</p><p>Lapis' eyes widened as Trunks captured his lips. He felt Trunks loosen his hold, his hands caressing his back. </p><p>Lapis pushed Trunks away slightly.</p><p>"W-wait…" </p><p>Trunks grimaced.</p><p>"I know you're married-"</p><p>"No- it’s just- I don't want you to be mad at me."</p><p>"What? <em> I'm </em> the one who just kissed you. Hell, I'll keep going-"</p><p>Lapis turned his head to dodge another kiss.</p><p>"That's not what I mean…"</p><p>"Are you talking about your age? I don't care if you're thirty-something. You're still younger than my parents."</p><p>Lapis shook his head.</p><p>"It's not fair because I wouldn't let you kiss me if it wasn't for… how you looked."</p><p>"Lapis, that's why most people kiss each other."</p><p>Lapis pouted.</p><p>"That’s not what I-" </p><p>"I don't care if you feel guilty. I'm the one being selfish here, got it?"</p><p>Trunks kissed him again, slipping his tongue into Lapis' mouth. He groped Lapis' bare backside and enjoyed the cute moan that responded. </p><p>He reached down and grabbed Lapis' bunny tail, squeezing it as he grinded against him. Their tongues danced around each other sloppily between rough and passionate kisses. </p><p>Trunks pulled away for a moment with hazy breath, a trail of saliva between their lips. He kissed his neck hungrily, then tugged down Lapis' costume to lick at his chest. Lapis' breath hitched. He raised a hand to muffle his moans. </p><p>"Un-!"</p><p>Trunks sucked on the left breast, and Lapis struggled not to moan. He tugged on the pink nipple with his teeth, earning him a gasp.</p><p>“You’re so cute..,” Trunks muttered.</p><p>Lapis whined and palmed his own erection growing beneath his costume. </p><p>Trunks reached down and unzipped his pants. He tore Lapis' tights apart and slipped his dick beneath the taut piece of fabric separating their erections. Trunks gripped Lapis' ass, pulling him up and down, their erections sliding against each other, held close by the tight costume. Lapis' sexy outfit combined with his soft gasps drove Trunks to the edge. He dipped his dick beneath Lapis' ass and thrusted into the high-cut fabric between his legs. </p><p>“Shit- I’m-!” </p><p>He shouted and came into Lapis' costume, his release spilling off the small fabric and onto the bed sheets. </p><p>Lapis' eyes widened.    </p><p>“That was fast.”</p><p>Trunks was mortified. </p><p>“That was the fastest it’s ever happened for me- I’m not like this...”</p><p>Lapis smiled reassuringly. </p><p>"It's the bunny suit, isn't it?"</p><p>"I mean, were you planning on teasing me from the start?"</p><p>Lapis sheepishly looked off to the side.</p><p>“Not necessarily. I like teasing you." </p><p>Trunks sat on the bed.</p><p>"You really thought you could torture me and then leave?"</p><p>"I don't know... But that needy look in your eyes when you’re staring at my body...” </p><p>Seventeen got on his knees and stroked Trunks’ cock. </p><p>“...It really turns me on.”</p><p>He licked at the cum around the head of his dick, extra discharge spilling onto his tongue. </p><p>“Lapis…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  How long has he known about my feelings? Was I really that obvious? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Trunks couldn’t think to question it any further. How could he think at all with his ultimate fantasy right in front of him? Trunks grabbed Seventeen’s bunny ears. He imagined they were real, that he could pull on them while he fucked the inside of Seventeen’s lips. Seventeen pulled away and watched the erection before him shoot up. </p><p>“You’re really into this whole bunny thing, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Sorry. I’m not a pervert! You just <em> do </em>things to me I can’t explain.”</p><p>“I see…” </p><p>Seventeen’s moist, pink lips hovered over Trunks’ hard-on, his breath warm against it.</p><p>“I wonder how many more times I’ll make you come tonight,” he muttered, his lips against the skin. </p><p>“I promise- I’ll return the favor,” replied Trunks.  </p><p>Seventeen smirked at him, then wrapped his lips around the head of his dick. Seventeen’s lips and hands did things that Trunks didn’t even <em> know </em>he liked. Seventeen kept inching closer and closer to the base with every bob of his head, all the while stroking himself. Trunks couldn’t keep himself from moaning. He gripped Seventeen’s head and thrusted into his mouth. Seventeen kept his lips tight, his bunny ears bouncing with every thrust. Trunks pulled Seventeen all the way down to his base, his cock buried deep down his throat. Seventeen didn’t gag, but his cheeks flushed and his eyebrows arched upwards as he stroked himself faster. He made a noise muffled by the cock shoving up and down his throat and came onto the floor. The fact that Seventeen came just from sucking his cock made Trunks feel his own release impeding soon. </p><p>He fucked Seventeen’s throat deeply and roughly, gripping fistfuls of black hair.</p><p>
  <em> God, this mouth was made to be fucked! </em>
</p><p>Trunks groaned and with a final thrust released deep into Seventeen. He felt Seventeen try to gulp down his cum, but he couldn’t keep it from overflowing down the sides of his lips. Trunks pulled out slowly and Seventeen panted heavily as cum drizzled off his tongue. Still not done, Trunks stroked himself and shot the last of his discharge onto Seventeen’s face. </p><p>“Angh~!” Seventeen gasped, shutting his eyes from the spread of it. </p><p>Trunks leaned back on the bed and caught his breath, staring at Lapis’ disheveled hair and wet lips. His bunny ears had fallen off-center, tangled into the side of his hair.</p><p>“That was amazing… sorry if I got carried away,” said Trunks.</p><p>Seventeen wiped the cum off his face.</p><p>“You lasted longer that time.” </p><p>He rested his head against the edge of the bed.</p><p>“Maybe we shouldn’t do this for long… people will start to wonder where we are.”</p><p>Trunks pressed his lips into a thin line. </p><p>“I know, but…” </p><p>
  <em> I finally have you… I could do this all night. </em>
</p><p>Seventeen straightened out his bunny ears. </p><p>“You want to mount me, right? You want to mate with me, like rabbits do?”</p><p>Trunks felt his blood heat up.</p><p>"Y-yeah.” </p><p>Seventeen crawled on the bed, turned around, and raised his bunny tail up in the air. With his sticky fingers he stretched out his hole. </p><p>“You don’t have to worry about preparing me,” he said fervently.  “I'm always ready to go...” </p><p>It was mind-numbing how quickly Trunks was turned-on by Seventeen. He leaned forward and groped Seventeen’s soft asscheeks. They were still red. The high-cut line of fabric that slipped between them was stained with cum. Trunks pushed it aside, his dick eagerly twitching in anticipation.  </p><p>“I want you inside me...,” murmured Seventeen.</p><p>Trunks pressed inside of Seventeen’s sheath. Seventeen savored the sweet pain of being entered. His eyes watered as he bit his lip. </p><p>“Mngh! Y-yes!”  </p><p>It felt like entering heaven. Trunks became unaware of himself, lost in a state of euphoria.</p><p>"Shit- it's so good…" </p><p>His hands gripped Lapis' pert ass as he fucked him roughly.</p><p> </p><p>Trunks slowed down his pace to tease him.</p><p>"You love being fucked, don't you? Like a rabbit in heat..."</p><p>Seventeen pushed himself back on the cock inside of him, curving his hips.</p><p>"Y-yes! God- I love it!"</p><p>Trunks gripped Seventeen’s arms, raising up his upper body from the bed-sheets. It felt so good to finally fuck someone without holding back. Especially someone so beautiful. Their breaths became labored, the sounds of grunts and moans filled the room over the slapping of skin. Trunks groaned and gripped the headboard of the bed, using it as leverage to pound into Seventeen with all his strength. His grip cracked the frame as he felt his impending orgasim. </p><p>Seventeen’s tongue hung out as he yelped from each thrust. </p><p>“Ungh! Shit!!”</p><p>His legs buckled and he jolted forward with every wall-shattering lunge into his depth. </p><p>“I’m coming- I’m- AAannh!” </p><p>Trunks clenched his jaw as Seventeen clenched tightly around his cock. Trunks grabbed Seventeen’s arms to keep him from collapsing against the bed. </p><p>“Lapis,” he groaned lustfully. </p><p>“Come in me- cum inside me-!” Seventeen begged over and over.  </p><p>
  <em> Fuck-! </em>
</p><p>Finally at his limit, Trunks’ thrusts became quick and desperate. He pulled Seventeen up against him, giving him his final staggering blows. His last thrust so hard, their bodies nearly fell backwards, and Seventeen sobbed as he felt himself being filled to the brim. </p><p>Trunks buried his face into soft black hair while Seventeen’s quivering, sensitive sheath sucked his cock dry. He pulled out slowly, stroking his dick as it continued to shoot onto Seventeen’s ass and thighs. </p><p>Seventeen fell against the bed, shaking as cum spilled out of him. He flinched as Trunks parted his red cheeks, mentally savoring the aftermath of their session. </p><p>
  <em> And to think I was over you…  </em>
</p><p>“Pervert,” murmured Seventeen. He looked back at Trunks, face flushed pink. </p><p>Trunks laid down next to him and wiped the tears from his eyes. </p><p>“You’re just so beautiful…”</p><p>Seventeen avoided his eyes.</p><p>"This was just sex, ok? Don’t think I’ll date you over this.” </p><p>"Lapis- I'm still in love with you."</p><p>Seventeen shook his head. </p><p>“Infatuation isn’t love.” </p><p>He kissed Trunks tenderly. Then he sat up and fixed his clothes. </p><p>“You look like the man I love most. That’s why I apologized earlier.”</p><p>“Can’t I replace him?”</p><p>Lapis smiled back at him mischievously. </p><p>“Only in bed.” </p><p>Trunks frowned. He wanted more than Seventeen’s body. But he’ll take what he can get if it means passing the gates of Nirvana one more time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I haven't done erotica in a while and someone once requested Present Trunks so here it is.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>